White Day
by lovelysakura99
Summary: White Day was around the corner and Gray had no idea what to offer Juvia. / In which Gray is drowning in denial. / Gruvia


Sequel to my other story "Valentine's Day". This can be read alone but I would appreciate if you read "Valentine's Day" too. Also, shorter than "Valentine's Day" because Gray is… well… Gray. lol

Again, this was made with the idea of the japanese holiday on March 14th named White Day where the guys give something (usually white chocolate, candies but anything can do) to the girls who gave them something on Valentine's.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy!

* * *

**White Day**

To say that Gray was panicking was an understatement. He was freaking out.

White Day was around the corner and he had no idea what to offer Juvia. He would've even forgot about the stupid holiday if it wasn't Elfman who reminded him about it.

"It is way unmanly to not give something to the person who did an effort to please you." He had said to both Natsu and him.

Well, it's not as if Gray wanted to remember what had happen on Valentine's Day. He had no idea how (and why!) he had kissed Juvia on the cheek that day. He had simply acted on his instincts. He simply wanted to show how grateful he was.

Only that.

Sighing in defeat, Gray glared at Natsu next to him whom seem to have no worries in the world gobbling up his extra spicy fiery curry.

"What are you going to give Lucy for White Day?" Gray asked the dragon slayer, eyeing warily.

"A book she been blabbing about since days ago." Natsu responded not reducing his eating speed. "She thought she would have the money this month to buy it but I kinda blew up a building in the last mission making her have only enough money for her rent. She's already mad at me so I thought it was a good idea to be forgiven."

Gray was shocked. The idiot actually knew what to give and it was a _good_ idea. It was so _unfair_.

He wasn't even sure what the water mage liked.

"You know, if you have no idea what to give her, flowers or jewelry always do the trick."

Both mages jumped to the certain intrusion. There was Loke next to them, sitting there as if he was always been there.

"What you doing here?" Gray asked the celestial spirit, surprised.

"I came to say to Natsu that Lucy is still mad at you for being a "insensible and stupid prick" and so that she doesn't want you "to think it's alright to climp my window in the night for a stupid visit". And then I heard your conversation and couldn't help to butt in." Loke explained at it was the most normal thing in the world.

Natsu scowled a little but then returned to his food. "She's going to forgive soon enough anyway."

Ignoring the dragon slayer, Loke added: "If you want to be kinkier, you can still buy her lingerie."

The ice mage glared at his friend.

"What? It is an option! Some girls like to have her love interest buy her kinky stuff."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, it's Juvia. Whatever you get her, she'll love it." Loke smirked. "Ah well, good luck. Gotta go."

And without more, he disappeared in a "poof".

The black haired man started to think. He ignored Happy when he came to them, asking Natsu to go fishing and then bother a certain blonde celestial mage. Both went out the guild happily, Natsu seeming to forget (or not paying attention, who knows with him) to the warning Loke had made.

The more Gray tried to think about the all situation, the more he was annoyed. He decided to just ignore it for the moment and go on a mission. Maybe he could find a good idea then.

Alas, the mission was longer than he thought and the ice mage realized it was already March 14th when he saw, at the train station going back to the guild, a guy giving a gift to what he presumed his girlfriend, telling her "Happy White Day".

He was screwed.

He had less than 15 hours to get something for Juvia. Kicking a rock on the floor, he then saw something that reminded him of the water mage.

That's it! It was simple and cute and it shined and girls liked those kind of things, right?

And he had no other ideas. He would die before buying flowers, jewelry was like a big commitment and lingerie… was no option.

He simply took the object and went to the guild.

Juvia was at the corner of the bar, talking with Lisanna and Mirajane when Gray came up to her, posed the object in front of her, told her a simple "For White Day" and ran for his life.

Well, he didn't run literally. He just didn't want to stay there and hear any comment for his guild mates.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw her blink confusedly and as he went out the door, he heard her happy squeal.

He knew she was happy. Even if he had give her a rock.

A concave rock of around 10 centimeters. The inside was in a bright aquamarine and looked like the flow of a river. It was cute.

Cute for a gift a 5 years old would give to his crush.

Definitively not cute for a man his age. But he had made the effort and she was happy. What was wrong then?

He'll just make a bigger effort next year.

**The End.**

****Omake**

Juvia was still in delight as she arrived home and deposed the precious object on her "Gray-sama shrine". It wasn't a shrine per se, only a place on her table with small objects that reminded of Gray. Like the first picture they had took together, a couple of pictures she had took in secret, annonces of missions they did together, a boxer she had picked up... (To her defense, he had removed it once in the guild and he had forgot it there. She simply never gave it back like the other pieces of clothes she often picked up.)

She looked at her new addition and smiled giddily. She couldn't believe that Gray had thought of her for White Day. The other girls (even some boys) had been flabbergasted by the simpleness of the gift. They had almost all said that she should ask for more but how could she?

The simple fact that Gray had thought of her was putting her on cloud number nine. And it was a beautiful rock. She liked to think that it could represent how beautiful could be a frozen river. Ice and Water. Gray and Juvia.

Giggling as she throw herself on the bed, she took her Gray-sama doll and gave it a kiss.

She only had to wait next year for bigger.

* * *

I totally squealed writing this. Gray is such a tsudere in denial! But he's planning to give her something next year which means he's making a commitment! Insert fangirl squeal.

Why am I fangirling over my own story?

Now, if only I could write "Kill the Virgin"'s sequel.

Review, please?


End file.
